It's Just Me
by Rian Takkesin
Summary: Kit is normal. Her best friends soon find themselves someones entire world. In that confusion they distance themselves from Kit. She turns to Jacob. Can she cope? Sorry Summery Sucks. Not a JacobxOC...but a PaulxOC and LeahxOC
1. Chapter 1

It's Just Me

It's Just Me

I glanced at the clock. The second hand's insistent ticking pounding in my head, making my teeth grind in impatience. My peers, who sat around me in their aging desks, bent over the history test in confusion and despair. The soft tapping of pencils that scribbled on the paper was the only sound to be heard in the classroom. My eyes drifted downward to my already finished test. I mentally cursed the decision to take grade level history when advanced placement would actually challenge me. With a sigh that rattled the silence in the room, I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes.

I was tired, bone-tired. The weariness crept into my limbs and stole the strength I needed to keep my face and body from relaxing into a dreamless doze. With a sudden jerk I flinched awake as the bell, which sounded like a boy's choir gone abruptly falsetto, made its raucous noise. A small, unladylike grunt strangled its way past my throat as I picked up my gigantic backpack. The only thing that kept me from toppling over was the people behind me.

They tittered away in bright, optimistic tones, completely unfazed.

"Oh, it's the end of school for today." I murmured before I grinned to myself.

Yes, it was the end of school and I had plans with friends tonight. We would face the light rain, and armed with paintballs and hidden with camouflage, we would have a war.

I have never gone paintballing before and my excitement manifested itself in bright eyes and a slight bounce to my steps as I traversed the hallways. My friends were waiting for me. Jonah was leaning against the lockers to the side of mine. His eyes were closed and he yawned as I approached. His hair was short in a sort of militaristic buzz that only elongated his gaunt face. Donavon was to the side of him, with light mocha-colored hair and a near identical eye color, was chatting with my only friend that was female. Janise laughed and her face lit up in a smile that radiated charisma.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

All I got from Jonah and Donavon were slight smiles and a nod, where Janise laughed, abandoned her conversation to hug me lightly.

"Hey, so, how did that test go?" Her question was sweet, and I was surprised that she remembered. I don't even think that I mentioned it more than once.

"Alright" I replied frowning.

Jonah burst into the conversation with a slight smile on his lips.

"If we're going to have any time paintballing, I suggest that you girls get the proper clothes on." He eyed my plain white t-shirt with distaste. "You will stand out like a beacon with that on." His comment was light, teasing.

"Come-on, Janise." I pulled on her arm, dragging her first to the locker with the clothes, then to the bathroom to change.

"Donavon mentioned that he invited quite a bit of people; who do you think is going to come?" I asked as we both emerged from the stall, clad in green camouflage pants and nondescript olive t-shirts, and proceeded to pull our hair into ponytails. I glanced over at Janise.

Her figure was of medium height with a perfect hour-glass shape. Her hair was a dark brown that in the rare sunshine glowed red. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that was so sincere, it made you want to tell her every problem that you were having. She smiled.

"Apparently, the whole Indian gang from La-Push is going to be there." She smirked, probably thinking of the gigantic dark-skinned boys that rarely came into town.

"Wow, how did that come about? They hardly ever leave the reservation." I announced surprised.

Janise started to explain everything to me as we exited the bathroom only to find the two boys waiting outside. I ducked my head to avoid looking into their eyes. Compared to Janise, I was big. Once I measured our shoulder width and found mine to be at least five inches bigger. My arms were huge and had definite muscle. My waist did not thin in comparison to my indefinable hips. I was embarrassed that she could look so good and natural where I just looked like I should lay off the burgers.

"Yeah, Seth Clearwater and I used to shoot at each other all of the time." Jonah stated to Donavon.

"Do you think that everything will still be cool with you two?" Donavon replied.

Jonah nodded as he walked to his car. We all piled in and headed off into the border-line between La-Push and Forks. That's where we would hold this paintball match.


	2. Introduction

They were gigantic

Disclaimer I forgot to mention this in Chapter 1, but I do not own any of the characters in the books Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. All I do have rights to are my characters: Jonah, Donavon, Janise, and Kit.

They were gigantic. Looking downward at us, their expressions were identical. Jonah and Donavon boasted a six foot and one to two inches. These people were all closer to seven feet tall. Their faces were all eerily similar: the only differences between them were slight. The only female looked sourly at Janise and I before turning her glare back to the sodden ground. As Janise and I ambled up to these people, one of the boys stepped toward us with a soft grin implanted on his face.

"I'm Seth," he announced, offering us his gigantic hand. "You two must be Kit and Janise."

"Yea, that's us." I affirmed as I grasped the outstretched hand.

His hand was cold initially but once my skin touched his, it warmed considerably. It was almost as if he had been holding an ice cube. I let go and Janise shook his warming hand. She always had cold hands, so I doubted that she noticed that during the handshake his temperature rose.

"This is Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, Jacob, and my sister Leah." As Seth said each of their names, he pointed to them. In response they smiled, as if they were sharing a joke.

"Hey Seth," Donavon said behind me. His tone was friendly but still accusation at the same time. "Long time no see."

Seth's face spilt into a broad smile that showed off his even white teeth. However, it looked fake, a bad copy of what it really should be. They then abruptly turned to start getting their gear on. I turned to Jonah, who was staring at Leah with considering eyes. Clearing my throat, commanded his attention to the fact that Janise and I weren't equipped and had no idea what we were supposed to do. Jonah gave a sheepish smile before walking us through the basics and how to.

Once properly prepared, everyone stood in a loose circle, staring at each other awkwardly. One of the men of the gang stepped forward and started to command everyone. With mindless action, they all robotically obeyed. I stared at them, perturbed at the slight militaristic air that they produced.

"And then the two newbies will count as one person and they will be with me, Paul, Leah, Donavon and Jacob." He paused as I was dragged by Janise to his side of the circle. I looked down at the moss covered ground while trying to remember his name.

"Collin, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, and Jonah will be the red team. Whoever is the last team, who did not get hit, twice in the appendages or once in the head or torso counts as a hit, wins this game." The man droned on about the rules, but I was to busy attempting to remember what his name was.

An epiphany hit me as I finally recalled his name; it was Sam. In the process of trying to remember, I totally missed all of the instructions. We were in a huddle and Sam was pairing us off. With a lot of consideration, he gave Paul charge over Janise and I got to go with the very tall Jacob, but he wasn't paying attention: it was almost as if he was far away in his own little world, someplace where no one could reach him. Leah said that she would pair with Donavon and that was it.

All too soon I was deep in the forest, jogging to keep up with Jacob's long strides. The gun I held in my hand was worn and heavy. He didn't speak to me and I didn't have the courage to ask him anything. Instead, I was much more preoccupied with Janise and the pure adoration Paul gazed at her with.

In fact, I was so distracted that when I stepped on a loose stone; I fell over like a log. Jacob paused in his long walk to assess my prone position on the ground and my mud stained hands, shirt, and knees. With an embarrassed groan I heaved myself off the ground and gave Jacob a sweltering look, that to my mind clearly stated- I'm humiliated enough so don't even think about laughing. He ignored me and burst out in a deep and joyous laugh. His perpetual frown and dazed eyes disappeared to reveal a very handsome, carefree man whose nature was clearly very charismatic. It was contagious; soon I fell to the mercy of very obnoxious giggles.

"What happened?" He choked out his question.

"I stepped on a loose rock." I grimaced suddenly realizing what a fool I made of myself. _A loose rock? It appears that my idiocy did not have limits. _

He chuckled to himself again. Of course, it was at my expense. I stepped more carefully this time and my focus was drawn to the proper placement of my feet. All to soon a sharp clapping snap of the starting gun sounded in the distance. The war was about to start.


	3. Paintball and Trees

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters associated with that

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters associated with that. However, I do own Kit, Janise, Donavon, and Jonah.

Author's Note: Sorry, I have not updated in awhile. I do want to know what you think, please review with suggestions.

"You want me to climb that thing?" I admonished while gazing up at the gigantic tree that Jacob all so calmly leaning against.

"Yes." The one word fell from his lips and left no stain on my incredulous expression.

"If you have forgotten I just fell over on solid ground." I pointed to my mud streaked knees. "And you want me to commit suicide by climbing a tree?"

"So, what's keeping you?" His mouth turned up in a mocking smile that set my competitive nature ablaze.

"I'm so glad that you have my safety at heart." I mumbled. The sarcasm that I spoke with only deepened his smirk.

Grudgingly, I stomped toward the tree and mounted the first branch. Mentally preparing myself for the worst, I launched myself upward as Jacob started to give me instructions. The pine's bark flaked under my touch and fluttered to the pine needle covered ground.

"I'll shoot first. Don't fire until I do." Jacob spoke in a dry tone that made it seem like his obligation to me ended once I disobeyed.

He and I both knew I would disregard his orders; I wasn't part of his little military squad. All too soon, I was seven or so feet above his head and he melted away into the forest, lithely.

Without his controlled black eyes flickering past the soft shaking of the bushes and branches, I immediately felt the adrenaline surge into my blood. _Why do I feel so safe around him? It's not like I know him or anything. _The tension never left me and I restrained the urge to fidget. My breathing sounded large and gusty in my ears as if I had been running for a great distance. To counter the noisy outbursts of air, I focused on the bark in front of my face. A light cream slowly faded to a brownish orange, it was almost as if the constant rain had bleached the color from the scaled edges of the bark.

I continued to lumber gracelessly upward and my ears rang with each sound that seemed magnified with the adrenaline coursing through my blood. Once I was nearly twenty feet in the air, I had a very good view of the surrounding area, and more importantly I could see Jacob. His mouth was twisted in half smile that made his face seem fierce, no it wasn't a smile, it was a grimace or a smirk.

I wasn't sure how long we waited, all the while my ears roared, and my hands, which were gripping the gun, slowly turn white. Jacob twisted to the left and looked beyond my vantage point. I didn't dare move. Tentatively, I twisted so I faced the direction he was gazing. His gun was pointing at someone. A small movement caught my eye off to the far right.

A man was silently army crawling toward Jacob's position. With all of the noise the guy's partner was making, I doubted that Jacob realized what danger he was in. I lifted the gun and suddenly wished I had a scope so I could plant one paintball on Quil's unprotected head and he would have no idea where it came from. Jacob danced backward to seek adequate cover from Quil's comrade. He placed himself directly into the line of fire. Knowing that if Jacob were "killed", it would only be a matter of time before a projectile found me, I might as well reveal my position by firing first. I close my eyes, brought the gun up, and fired three consecutive shots at the prone figure. A brightly colored splotch appeared on Quil's forehead. He yelped and wiped the florescent pink away from his mouth and out of his eyes.

Jacob turned to the man and crowed in victory, I quickly brought my gun so it pointed at the other enemy, I had a clear shot and I took it. One paintball glanced off Embry's shoulder and hid his cheek. The rest of them implanted themselves on the ground. Jacob smoothly turned and fired five shots all of which found themselves splattered on the white shirt that Embry was wearing.

Quil groaned and he got up. He held his head in one hand and stumbled a bit. Embry rubbed his chest and went to convene with Jacob.

"Wow, Jake you really were like the Terminator out there. How did you know our plan?" Quil spluttered. His voice was agitated and I started to feel guilty for putting him in pain.

Embry laughed, "Quil, Jake's paint is blue, and the ball that hit you was pink." He pointed to the splotches on his shirt. The next remark was directed to Jacob, "Did you _have_ to shoot me five times when I was out already."

The wry smile never left his mouth. "Why would I spare you Embry? It seems that one good term deserves another, you are the one who forcibly dragged me here." Jacob added sweetly

I simmered, why couldn't that guy take the stick out of his butt and enjoy the moment? I was having fun and I was sure that if he were to smile and relax he would soon find himself in the same situation…Jacob's call dislodged my ranting and threw me into a panic.

"You can come on down now."

"No, it's okay. I'd rather stay up here." My answer was a lament unto itself.

Silently they appeared underneath the tree, it was if they were wraiths ornamented with mocking eyes. I was glad, in a sort of perverse way that they had to look up at me. Regardless, the jeering chuckles from underneath me still stung at my pride. I bit my lower lip and mentally assessed the safest route to solid ground. Without acknowledging that I had an audience that had no inclination to swallow their shallow snickers, I began to slowly clamber down. I didn't look at them until I was four or so feet from the earth, they had spaced themselves from the tree a bit and were talking about the battle. I intently listened to the conversation and froze on the last branch.  
"Paul wouldn't let the other newbie, what's her bucket?" Embry asked slightly exasperated.

"Janise." Quil supplied

"Yeah, Janise do anything." Embry finished before launching off into speech again, "She got really angry at him and struck off on her own." He was laughing now. "She took out Jonah and Collin before Seth shot her in the head. Paul got out because he was bent on getting revenge for her. Sam was ticked off at him. Then Sam and took out Seth."

Quil jutted out his chest as he interrupted. "We got Leah and Donavon."

"And we schooled you both." Jacob gestured to me and I promptly lost my balance and fell the four feet to the ground. The boys laughed wildly. My breath left me as I hit the ground came back with a vengeance. I coughed and wheezed to allow at least some air back into my body. They were still laughing. I paused and moaned as I began to giggle with them at my own stupidity.

"Do you normally have this hard of a time staying on two feet?" Jacob questioned

I answered with a slight grin. "Nope! You just floor me."


	4. Fury and Failures

Chapter 4:

Thank you for those of you who reviewed. I do appreciate it greatly. There seems to be some confusion on the fact that Jacob has not imprinted, nor do I intend for him to do so with Kit. However, Paul and Leah have imprinted. I have also noticed that I rarely use Kit's name, so to clear the puzzlement there, the main characters name is Kit. Thank you again and I implore you to review with comments and suggestions. I apologize that the update has not come as soon as some of you would like, but I recently went and got my wisdom teeth out. It has delayed my posting.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or anything affiliated with it. I do own Kit, Janise, Jonah, and Donavon.

The four of us trudged back the initial clearing, well, I trudged, they spirited. For some reason they seemed as if they belonged to the forest as much as the forest belonged to them. Where my individual footsteps were magnified by crunches of damp pine needles and the occasional snap of a stick, theirs was silent. My suspicions grew as they joked with each other in deep voices that could not possibly come from boys that were my own age. Their longer legs caused them to move ahead of me, before, teeming with impatience, they would stop and wait as I approached. I didn't want them to be slowed down by me, but I couldn't wave them ahead because I had absolutely no idea where we were headed. Instead, I kept my eyes on the ground and hoped that my clumsiness would not cause me to topple over yet again.

It took longer then I realized to get back to the group. Donavon was leaning against the car and was laughing with a tall exotic woman. She had been scowling with a fierce intensity earlier, but now seemed completely comfortable. Donavon was nearly a head shorter than her. Her smile was big and warm. Seth was talking quietly to Jonah. Janise turned when she heard my noisy approach. Her eyes were sparkling with barely controlled anger, but when she saw me the look become one of concern and then joy when she found that no paint splattered my being. She abandoned the conversation with Sam, Collin, Brady, and Paul to come strolling toward me with a slight bounce to her steps. Paul followed in her footsteps. The likeness between him and a moody bouncer was almost comical. All he was missing were the shades.

"We win?" Brady called to Quil.

"No." His answer was glum almost brooding.

"Maybe he is still hurting from the shot to the forehead_."_ I pondered silently. "I'm sure that I have some Tylenol© or Advil© in my monster of a backpack."

Janise had reached me, her lips were pressed together and her eyes were exasperated with annoyance and downright anger. Puzzled, I cocked my head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. She glared at me; the warmth was gone from her chocolate eyes. I didn't fully understand what was irritating her so until with a slight flicking glance her eyes went to Paul then back to me and rolled. I smiled. Janise may look helpless, but she had a desire for independence that out shows all other rationales. Janise has a streak of defiance that would explode if you attempted to baby her. Paul was trying the impossible and subsequently Janise's nerves.

"Kit, how did you come out unscathed?" She wanted to know.

Paul, whose dark eyes were fixated on Quil and Embry, in turn sent his gaze at Janise. The intensity I saw there was flooring. It was like he was trying to prevent her from spontaneously combusting telepathically. Because I had none but the vaguest idea how to explain the phenomenon of coming out of the scuffle without any markings, I murmured in an unintelligible garble. I didn't even know what I was trying to say.

"Subtitles, please?" Janise retorted

"Jacob sent me up a tree… and then I saw him." I gestured to Quil with my hand; I didn't look at him because I was afraid to bring up the pink paint that still stained his forehead. "I, by accident, shot him in the forehead. Embry then came out and I shot _at_ him, but then Jacob got him." I finished and looked at the ground near my feet. These guys were very intimidating.

Paul grinned like the Cheshire cat at the two boys. They glared good naturedly back at him, daring him to say anything. He did.

"You two got schooled by a girl." His tone was condescending.

Janise's eyes narrowed. Paul had shaken the scale one too many times, and now Janise was off balance. When Janise gets angry or upset, she does not yell or scream like others, it's just the opposite. She gradually gets quieter and moodier before peeling away your skin with a seething tongue. In our friendship, I have only witnessed her fury once, and thankfully it was not directed at me. Now it seemed like I was going to see it again if Paul was an idiot and said one more thing. Janise bit her bottom lip from what I know as her way of keeping the piercing words to herself. Quil defended himself and Embry with a booming voice that was swathed in fake indignation. He made an opportunity for me to grab Janise's arm and drag her toward Jonah and the very tall Seth. From when we first met, I'd really liked Seth. He'd seemed buoyant and more… _our age_. Technically, they all were generally our age, but with their bodies supersized it was hard to tell.

Janise was livid. Under her breath she snapped indistinctly about stupid chauvinistic supporters of masculinity. Her strides were short and terse; it was hard not to laugh. I knew with the next chance she got, she would confront Paul about his comment. I hoped to stave off the anger for at least a minute or two. With a slight smile, I interrupted her with the real take of events. I told her about Jacob and his witness of my clumsiness. When I reached the part about him and the tree, her eyebrow raised over surprised eyes.

"_You_ climbed a tree?" her face was stunned, "You, who refuse even to scale a latter past the second rung, climbed a tree." Her voice was completely shocked. "How did you manage that?"

She knew me too well. I'd been terrified, but my pride was bigger, for some unknown reason I wanted to prove to Jacob that I _was_ strong and that not even my worst fear would shake my conviction. However, I couldn't say that without Janise reading too far into my feelings. I let my eyes roam over to Sam; He was talking quietly with Collin and Brady. When we drew near, His attention focused on Janise. Sam's dark eyes followed Janise with an unjust humor in them. He was amused by her fury.

"Jonah, what's up?" I asked. I couldn't tell if my comment was to stop Janise from fantasizing exactly how she was kill Paul, or if it was to revel in some familiar conversation where I didn't have to pretend that I wasn't afraid. "If you say the sky, I _will_ shoot you." I added quickly as he opened his mouth.

He rocked back on his heels, and smirked at us. "Nope, clouds."

His taunt was delivered so nonchalantly that I realized that he didn't take my threat seriously. My face tightened and I raised the paintball gun slightly and fired once. A vibrant pink splatter appeared on Jonah's leg. Yelping, he turned a playful smirk into a look that would carve somebody's heart out. I smiled sheepishly back at him.

"I did tell you that I would shoot you." I mumbled, regretting that I acted so immature.

I hated to see people in pain especially when I was the one who hurt them. My father has a theory about that, He thinks that because I was particularly nasty in early childhood and I did not have any stealth about it, thus gaining many severe reprimands, I automatically shy away from causing anyone discomfort. With my large stature, natural stupidity, and pride, I often find myself in the terrible company of guilt. Right now, it was gnawing on my bones and tearing uncomfortably at my organs. Jonah hissed through his teeth and prodded the pink splotch on his pants.

"Sorry Jonah." My apology sounded weak even to my own ears. I wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Nice shot! You are a natural at this."Seth interjected into the stunned silence.

"Um, thanks, but I don't think that hurting people is such a great thing to be good at." I lamented.

Seth rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Jonah. "It doesn't hurt that bad, you sissy."

Jonah, not yet fully recovered, staggered and almost fell; he was limping. "Man Kit, you got me right above the knee now I'll be a gimp for the next few minutes." His accusation was whining and grated on my nerves.

"Sorry again, but I did say"

He cut me off. "You said sky. I said clouds."

Janise who was quiet till now, backed me. "Where are clouds found, Jonah? " He met her question with a brooding silence. "You shouldn't underestimate us." She was smiling again. The awkward moment was banished to a far off place and I relaxed slightly.

Janise, Jonah, and Seth started to converse freely. I only half listened. Instead, I opted to observe Leah and Donavon. She was gorgeous. Her body, lean and muscular, held a relaxed position against the hood of Jonah's car. She dressed lightly for the temperature. Her hair was short and was cut in an a-line that just barely brushed her jaw line. Donavon was next to her and was talking animatedly. A small swirl of jealousy curled disturbingly in the pit of my stomach. For the past year, my crush on Donavon had remained secret and unrequited. Janise was the only one aware of my feelings, but he was more partial to her then he was to me. Actually, everyone I knew was more partial to her then they were to me. Gloom deepened in my chest as I realized that Donavon had never spoken to me the way he talked to Leah. It was all too depressing, so I forced my thoughts down a different route.

The sky was steadily darkening with moody clouds that threatened the gathering with rain. I followed Janise to the car where everyone was starting to gather. We stood in a loose circle and with Paul and Jared towering beside me on both sides; I was beginning to feel small and insignificant. Likewise, Janise was sandwiched between an equally huge Seth, who she was chatting with, and a pokerfaced Paul. Conversation snippets were tossed around hot potato in an easy manner until it was halted by a drastic change in subject. Because, I wasn't paying the strictest attention, it surprised me greatly when Janise was asked me, with pleading eyes, if I'd arm wrestle one of the guys to prove that women weren't weak. Why she chose me to be her champion was apparent; out of the females present my arms were the biggest. As to what was going on, I was clueless. Wide eyed, I glanced at her.

"What?" Embarrassingly enough my voice trembled.

"See, Even she has enough common sense to know that this is pointless."Paul informed Janise with a dry, board tone.

I tensed and sneered at him. "Bring it on, boy."

Paul's predatory smile was slightly unnerving, but enraged I stood my ground. Fury fueled my movements as we both laid down on the sodden ground. He held his hand out to me, and I grasped it loosely. It was hot. Paul's arm was taller than mine, forcing him to extend it further away from his body. Underneath our upraised arms we clasped hands, it was to insure that we would keep equal positions. Cooler hands placed themselves on top of ours and Paul's hand shivered.

Janise counted. "One, Two, Three, GO!"

With a practiced movement I locked my wrist and heaved his hand toward me. Surprised by the strength of the pull he let his arm drop half way to the ground. I strained. Paul's arm, flexing with pure muscle, did not give way. Long seconds passed, with each, my muscles screamed in agony but I kept his arm halfway to the ground. Above us, the boy's voices drowned out the weaker encouragement from Janise and Leah. My focus narrowed on my now trembling hand.

I was good at arm wrestling. Actually, I had yet to meet a boy my age that I cannot force down to the ground. During school, it was not uncommon for contests to take place during lunch. I was one of the only girls to compete and in the end I'd won. My triumph did not endear me to a majority of the male population at school. My arm trembled with effort and Paul started to exert more force to bring his hand upward. He succeeded. All too soon our situations were reversed and I fought with gritted teeth to stave off the downward pressure. When I was forced to an inch or so off the flattened grass, I locked my shoulder and stopped moving. The cheers that Janise and Leah shouted were encouraging. Then I made the mistake to glance at Paul's face. He wasn't even trying.

His eyes caught mine and he quirked an eyebrow as if to ask if that was my best. I attempted to shove him back, but it was to no avail. In response, the force grew as he yet again showed a level of might that far beyond my own. My wrist loosened and my knuckles brushed the grass. Immediately he let off. My arm dropped like lead and I couldn't seem to muster the energy to bring it up again. The boy's cheer rang loud over my head as Paul pushed himself off the grass. Janise groaned and knelt beside me.

"You okay?" Her voice was small and disappointed.

"Yea, I'm alright. Sorry."I responded in kind.

"I believe that you owe me a date Miss McCately." Paul crowed

Janise sighed in defeat. "Yea." She accepted.

_Whoa, I'd missed that deal._ With a heave I turned over and rose. Right now, Janise's displeasure outweighed my pain. Our goodbyes were conveyed quickly. When we piled into the small car, Janise and I didn't say a word.

Thank you for reading. I really tried to make this one longer. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is very helpful. Thanks


End file.
